Aurore Boréale
by Babydracky
Summary: Après Alcatraz, Pyro voit sa flamme mourir? Qui d'autre que la glace pourraitelle la raviver?


**Titre : _AURORE BOREALE_**  
**Couple :**Pyro/IceMan  
**Fandom :**X-men  
**Rating : T**  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de **Pyro (St John Allerdyce)** et **IceMan (Bobby Drake)** sont inspirés en grande partie des personnages des films et non de ceux des comics. Ils restent la propriété de Marvel et de la Fox. Cette histoiree est à situer après le troisième film « The Last Stand ».

Il était vraiment d'humeur fort déplaisante et ça n'était pas peu dire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il errait sans but et le pire de tout c'est qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en trouver un. A quoi bon ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il ? A présent plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était seul, misérablement seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et alors qu'il avait toujours clamé que la solitude était sa plus fidèle alliée, il aurait souhaité à présent la trahir. Il aurait voulu lui aussi se rebeller. Lutter. Mais il en était incapable.

Une bouteille de Whisky à moitié pleine vint s'éclater contre le juke-box à côté duquel il était assis depuis plusieurs heures et qui n'avait fait que vomir chansons à répétition, chansons country ringardes ou vieux airs coupe-veines. La machine s'éteint dans un dernier gargarisme barbare et les voyants lumineux se mirent à clignoter, comme fous, avant de céder à leur tour. Ca ne serait pas une grosse perte, pensa-t-il, aigri.

Des voix s'élevèrent au bar, réussissant même à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant qui lui avait déjà refilé un sacré mal de crâne. Quoi encore ?! Même dans ce quartier pourri on ne pouvait noyer son désespoir, sa déchéance, sa décrépitude dans de la bonne vodka-orange, sans oranges, en paix ? Il sentait ses phalanges le démanger et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression de ses muscles. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne devait pas s'énerver, davantage, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne chercherait plus les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour s'attirer encore plus de problèmes. Qu'importe que ces deux pseudos cow-boys, quasiment fournis panoplies complètes, souhaitent se mettre sur le chapeau à cause d'une femme aussi imbibée de bière qu'ils semblaient l'être. L'ayant regardée un peu plus posément, il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas aussi déplaisante qu'elle pouvait le laisser deviner à sa voix canardeuse. Certainement trop maquillée, ses habits en montraient définitivement bien plus que la bienséance l'aurait tolérée, mais elle avait une plastique des plus plaisantes, très certainement fort peu naturelle, un visage assez rond et un petit nez retroussé. Pas vraiment son genre de filles. Par contre elle avait de bien jolis yeux, bleus. Ils étaient mis en valeur par un rimmel noir. Plus noir encore que le cuir qui lui moulait indécemment les courbes.

Il se détourna à nouveau de la scène et plongea son nez dans son verre déjà vide. Mais quelqu'un les buvait-il à sa place ? Il avait à nouveau la gorge sèche. Il était assoiffé. Peut-être avait-il faim aussi ? Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas mangé à présent ? Depuis combien de jours n'était-il pas rentré… ? Mais rentrer où, pensa-t-il, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. En avait-il jamais eu ? Il avait toujours vécu dans la rue, se battant pour survivre, pour s'affirmer, pour être quelqu'un. Et que lui restait-il à présent ? Maintenant que Magneto était tombé. Un rire nerveux naquit dans sa gorge enrouée. Ce rire maladif lui était presque étranger tant il avait oublié la sensation qu'il procurait sur ses cordes vocales brisées.

« Ca te fait rire, petit ? » L'interpella une voix de camionneur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'est qu'on s'adresse à lui de manière aussi familière surtout quand il n'avait pas accordé son intérêt à la personne qui osait le déranger, mais s'il y avait bien une autre chose qu'il aimait encore moins c'est que l'on fasse référence à sa taille. Le fait qu'il ait été moins grand que la plupart des hommes qu'il lui était familier de croiser ne l'avait jamais empêché de leur mettre une déroutée qu'ils n'oubliaient généralement pas de si tôt. On ne leur avait jamais dit à ces petits lourdauds qu'il fallait se méfier des petits nerveux ?

« Ce qui me fait marrer, mec, c'est toi et ta tête de con ! » Articula-t-il un sourire de convenance sur les lèvres alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur sa chaise en bois pourri. Il était certain que les termites en auraient bientôt fini avec elle.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son zippo, celui qu'il avait toujours gardé dans la poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir sombre, lui était parvenu entre les mains et qu'il jouait à présent avec lui comme il lui avait été si courant de le faire, si naturel. Pourtant il avait refusé de le toucher depuis… Il le referma dans un clic sourd.

L'homme s'était mis à gesticuler devant lui et à proférer des menaces et des insultes qu'il entendait sans en saisir vraiment le sens. A quoi bon ? Ces paroles ne l'intéressaient pas, elles ne le touchaient pas. Cela ne pourrait jamais lui faire mal, pas comme cette douleur qui écrasait sa poitrine depuis ce jour maudit, cet échec. La chute de Magneto avait signifié la fin de tout. S'il avait su… Pourtant il avait été conscient des risques à chaque instant, mais ce danger omniprésent, ce pouvoir avaient coulé dans ses veines encore plus abondamment que son propre sang. Cela avait été étouffant, brûlant, grisant comme la plus puissante des flammes.

Et maintenant c'était fini. Il était fini. Il ne restait plus rien de Pyro, que des cendres, des cendres qui s'éparpillaient petit à petit sous ce vent glacial qui s'était abattu brusquement sur le Massachusetts alors que le printemps aurait déjà dû faire éclore les bourgeons. Mais les bourrasques étaient aussi redoutables que l'était ce givre qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une main sûre se posa sur son épaule. Heureusement pour la jeune femme qui avait eu l'audace de se rapprocher de lui que ses sens n'aient pas été en éveil et qu'il ait su se contrôler ou il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Quand avait-elle quitté le bar ? Le cow-boy qui l'avait interpellé ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs, persuadé à présent qu'il était un dément, et peut-être n'avait-il pas tort. Son acolyte avait l'air de cet avis et au moins avait-il eu le talent de réconcilier ces deux attrapeurs de vachettes qui menaçaient l'instant d'avant de s'étrangler au lasso.

La jeune femme prit place à califourchon sur l'un de ses genoux. Apparemment un petit feu de paille suffisait amplement à émoustiller ses sens. Vraiment pas son genre. Un rouge à lèvres vermillon qui découvrait des dents jaunies par le tabac. Mais la paire de seins, qui lui pendait sous le nez, semblait comestible.

« Jeune homme » gloussa-t-elle « Serait-ce du feu que je vois-là ? »

Elle avait sorti une cigarette, stratégiquement disposée au cœur du petit papillon qui était tatoué sur ses seins et qui semblait battre des ailes à chacun de ses mouvements, et l'avait amenée à ses lèvres qu'elle avait pris la peine d'humidifier. Elle aimait jouer avec le feu apparemment. Il caressait à présent le fer froid qu'il avait entre les mains, laissant l'arête se dessiner dans sa peau.

« Elle a vraiment le feu au cul la blonde ! »

Il souleva dubitativement un sourcil. Il appelait cette couleur terne du blond ? Peu importe. Ce n'était définitivement pas avec sa chevelure qu'il allait s'occuper. Alors qu'il se tâtait à éveiller cette flamme qu'il avait étouffée depuis ce jour, ne supportant plus de la voir jaillir d'entrailles creuses et stériles, les deux fermiers ratèrent l'occasion ultime de se taire.

« Ca doit vraiment la brûler là où je pense Blanche-Neige alors pour aller se farcir l'un des nains ! » Ricana le plus grand des deux.

Il sentit un feu de rage exploser en lui. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour propulser la chaise vacante, qui était face à lui, sur la face ridée de l'insolent ignare. S'ensuivit un feu d'artifices comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Et il rit aux éclats. Ca faisait du bien ! Et ça lui avait manqué.

Maintenant qu'il se traînait lamentablement, se prenant les pieds à chaque pas sur la neige qui avait recouvert d'un manteau blanc et encore immaculé les trottoirs sales et les poubelles puantes du quartier, il trouvait cela quelque moins drôle. Il avait la face en sang et très certainement une omoplate en bouillie. Mais vu le capharnaüm qu'il avait provoqué, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sauf si sa tête explosait sous peu. Il ne savait pas si la résonance continue et fort désagréable, qui semblait accentuer tous les sons alentours, venait des innombrables coups qu'il s'était pris ou de l'absence d'orange dans ses cocktails. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, pestait-il alors que les murs humides étaient devenus ses meilleurs alliés. Sans eux, ses jambes n'auraient pu le porter. Comment avait-il pu se mettre sciemment dans cet état ? Rares étaient les fois où il avait fini imbibé de la sorte.

L'air était glacial. Et il était seul. En partant, il avait même oublié de prendre son trophée siliconé. Où avait-il donc la tête ? La morsure du blizzard était redoutable. Et même son blouson chaud ne parvenait plus à garder son corps à bonne température. Mais de toute façon, depuis que la flamme l'avait quitté, il avait été transi de froid. Ce n'est pas cette petite neige, qui avait recommencé à tomber en pluie cotonneuse qui y changerait quelque chose. Il sentait ses paupières lourdes, il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Le froid qui avait transi tout son être s'emparait-il enfin définitivement de lui, ayant enfin pitié, ou bien ses coquards étaient-ils devenus trop proéminents ? Quelle que fût la réponse, il réussit à peine à basculer sa lourde tête en arrière, lui eut-on dit qu'il avait eu une pastèque à la place du cerveau qu'il l'aurait cru, afin de ne pas tout rendre sur ses pieds et de risquer s'étouffer par la même occasion. Il pouvait tolérer la capitulation, mais son honneur lui interdisait de finir comme ça. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et se laissa partir lentement. Si le coma éthylique ne l'emportait pas, peut-être que l'hypothermie se chargerait de lui ?

« John ! » Une voix l'appelait, on ne pouvait donc jamais avoir la paix, même quand on était sur le point de crever ! « John, ouvre les yeux !!! »

« Ca va, ça va ! » Grommela-t-il difficilement entre des lèvres qu'il imaginait très bien aussi bleuies que ses paupières.

Il tenta de fixer le regard sur cette personne qui semblait l'avoir saisi par les épaules et qui le secouait comme un prunier comme pour en récupérer tous les fruits bien mûrs. Quel crétin ! Ca n'était définitivement pas encore la saison et son omoplate n'y survivrait jamais ! Il lui ferait la peau pour ça, enfin dès qu'il serait en état de tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. Ne jamais chercher la merde deux fois de suite dans une nuit, était sa ligne de conduite, mais aussi évite de te frotter à plus fort… Et définitivement dans cet état-là même un chiot ferait plus de dégâts que lui !

« Parle-moi » l'interpella à nouveau la voix, inquiète. Cela l'écœurait encore plus que la vodka qui n'était toujours pas sortie de ses tripes.

« Drake… » murmura-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres « Si j'avais eu envie de te parler, je l'aurais fait avant." »

Il entendit le mutant de la glace rire à cette remarque. Mais pourquoi était-ce lui qu'il devait voir alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort et pourquoi alors que la glace était son élément de prédilection son corps dégageait-il une chaleur si agréable, si revigorante ? Il n'en voulait pas ! Il n'en avait jamais voulu ! Il se mit à trembler de tout son être non plus car il avait froid, cette froidure il s'y était faite, il y avait succombée, mais parce qu'il luttait contre cette douce chaleur qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

« Tu as froid ? » Chuchota Bobby comme si lui aussi avait besoin de baisser la voix.

S'était-il rapproché ? Sa voix lui semblait plus proche, il pouvait sentir comme un souffle chaud lui parcourir la nuque et ses mains, elle n'était plus sur ses épaules… Non, elles parcouraient lentement, en demi-cercles puissants mais tendres son dos pour le réchauffer. John voulait se débattre. Pyro n'aurait jamais toléré ça ! Jamais ! Mais il n'y avait plus de Pyro et plus jamais il ne pourrait caresser ces flammes qu'il aimait tant. Plus jamais. Depuis que l'antidote lui avait été administré alors qu'il était dans un léger coma. Il était revenu à la vie pour voir sa flamme mourir. Quoi de plus destructeur ? Quoi de plus cruel ?

Les mains du mutant de la glace. Il n'en voulait pas et pourtant il s'offrait sans presque aucune résistance à ces caresses honteuses, les quelques tentatives à peine convaincantes pour les repousser le rendait malade. Qu'il aille au diable lui aussi et qu'il l'abandonne ici, qu'il le laisse crever comme un chien dans cette neige encore trop pure pour lui.

« Lâche-moi, Drake » dit-il plus clairement « Laisse-moi, s'il te plait »

Voilà qu'il le suppliait, il était tombé bien bas, plus bas encore qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Son regard d'ambre croisa les deux cristaux azurés qui étaient posés sur lui. De la compassion. De l'inquiètude. Et de l'am… Il n'arrivait pas à lire avec certitude ce qu'il découvrait dans ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais connu si sûr, si déterminé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, alors que tout son être lui criait de s'en éloigner, de le rejeter, loin, très loin, son âme brisée s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à ses bras tendus.

Il était pitoyable. Il n'était plus digne de sa flamme quoiqu'il en pensât.

« Laisse-moi te réchauffer, John… »

Le ciel se fit plus sombre et la froidure autour de lui commença à faire place à un parfum sucré et à une douce chaleur. Difficilement il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit des murs de glace tout autour de lui.

« Que… » tenta-t-il ?

« Quoique de mieux qu'être sous la neige pour se protéger de la neige ? » Lui expliqua Bobby d'une voix bien trop tendre, cette voix était plus dévastatrice qu'un violent poison.

La forte lumière des réverbères passait à peine au travers de l'épaisse glace qu'avait élevée le Mutant. Un igloo. Il les avait ensevelis sous un igloo. Cette seule idée fit sourire John. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un sourire franc n'était pas apparu sur ses lèvres. Il avait plus chaud, en effet. Mais il n'aurait su dire si cela était dû aux bienfaits de l'igloo qui empêchait le blizzard de le meurtrir davantage ou à ce corps qu'il découvrait robuste et solide qui le protégeait du gel qui avait recouvert tout son être.

Il avait toujours détesté Bobby Drake pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité sans borne, celles-ci qu'il avait pour tout le monde, qu'il offrait sans compter à tous. Mais ce soir, ces mains, ces bras et ce souffle chaud n'étaient qu'à lui. Il sentit leur étreinte se resserrer mais il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux en avait pris l'initiative. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus maintenant.

« John… » souffla Bobby dans le cou du concerné.

Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps à présent, n'étaient que délectation et l'interpellé se serait bien mis des baffes si l'état de son faciès n'était pas déjà aussi pitoyable. Il ne donnait pas cher de son look demain matin. Car demain matin il y aurait.

Les cristaux glacés se posèrent à nouveau sur lui. Bien trop aimants. Bien trop heureux. N'était-il pas conscient que c'était inutile ! Eux deux ? C'était peine perdue. Ils s'entretueraient avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir une conversation décente. Pourtant le visage de glace était des plus sérieux et alors qu'il le vit se rapprocher et son nez droit et délicat frôler le sien, il eut un léger mouvement de recul, de préservation. Comment osait-il profiter de lui dans cet état ? Lui le si gentil garçon ? Il était scandalisé !

« Drake ! » Grogna-t-il un sourire aux lèvres malgré lui « N'essaie même pas de me faire le coup du bisou esquimau ou j'te jure qu'il t'en cuira ! »

« Alors tu auras besoin de ça… » lui dit le jeune blond dont la chevelure miroitait dans cet espace, alors qu'il lui glissait son si précieux zippo entre les mains. Il l'avait sciemment laissé dans le bar, ayant fait choix de laisser Pyro mourir pour toujours, emportant John avec lui. Mais non ! C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Super-Bobby !

Mais il était heureux, son zippo en main et la tête dans le creux du cou de l'insupportable Mutant, il était bien, il était à sa place, il était entier. Cela était si simple que ça en était encore plus douloureux.

« John… » A nouveau cette voix douce, qui se faisait de plus en plus tentatrice, ou alors perdait-il vraiment la raison.

« On rentre ! » Les yeux glacés n'avaient jamais été plus profonds et clairs.

« Où ça ? » Lâcha John à peine surpris, qui avait déjà laissé la chaleur de la Glace s'emparer de lui.

« A la maison, bien sûr. »

Alors que les yeux souriants ne voyaient plus que lui, John n'eut pas même besoin de demander des précisions. Il n'avait jamais eu de réel toit au-dessus de la tête, jamais il n'avait connu de famille, mais maintenant il savait, il comprenait. Il suivrait Bobby ce soir. Il irait chez lui, à l'école, car son chez lui serait son point d'ancre à l'avenir.

Alors que la glace fondait autour d'eux et qu'elle créait des petites flaques colorées, le ciel printanier se teinta d'un nuancier vert et rosé qui attira les ambres éveillées à nouveau à la vie. Et John sourit enfin au printemps en marmonnant :

« C'est pas vrai, tu m'as vraiment fait le coup de l'aurore boréale ! »


End file.
